unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
A witch or warlock 'is a practitione r of witchcraft. Witchcraft, in historical, anthropological, religious, and mythological contexts, is the alleged use of supernatural or magical powers. Historically, it was widely believed in early modern Christian Europe that witches were in league with the Devil and used their powers to harm people and property. Particularly since the mid-20th century, 'bad' and 'good' witchcraft are sometimes distinguished, the latter often involving healing. The concept of witchcraft as harmful is normally treated as a cultural ideology, a means of explaining human misfortune by blaming it either on a supernatural entity or a known person in the community. Beliefs in witchcraft, and resulting witch-hunts, are both found in many cultures worldwide, today mostly in Sub-Saharan Africa, and historically notably in Early Modern Europe of the 14th to 18th century, where witchcraft came to be seen as a vast diabolical conspiracy against Christianity, and accusations of witchcraft led to large-scale witc h-hunts, especially in Germanic Europe. The "witch-cult hypothesis", a controversial theory that European witchcraft was a suppressed pagan religion, was popular in the 19th and 20th centuries. Since the mid-20th century, Witchcraft has become the self-designation of a branch of neopaganism, especially in the Wicca tradition following Gerald Gardner, who claimed a religious tradition of ''Witchcraft with pre-Christian roots. '''Powers *'Magical Knowledge: '''Witches have extraordinary knowledge of spells, hexes and incantations. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Mediumship:' The act of calling, communicating, and invoking the spirits of the dead. *'Necromancy:' The act of controlling and manipulating the spirits of the dead. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Clairvoyance: The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. *'''Pain Infliction: Witches can inflict deadly painful aneurysms, and diseases onto a person by glaring at them. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools *'Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called grimoires or "Book of Shadows". *'Amulets and Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as an amulet or a talisman. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Weakness 'Magic:' Magic is the only way to stop witches. [[Demons|'Demons']]':' Witches serve demons, therefore demons are the masters of black magic. Known Witches Sarah Bailey.jpg|Sarah Bailey (The Craft) Nancy downs.jpg|Nancy Downs ''(The Craft) Rochelle--large-msg-113728560197-2.jpg|Rochelle (The Craft) Neve Craft.jpg|Bonnie (The Craft) 2006 tamara 011.jpg|Tamara Riley (Tamara) Bonnie-bennett-style.jpg|Bonnie Bennett (Vampire Diaries) True-blood-marnie78.jpg|Marnie Stonebrook (True Blood) 173px-Witcher.jpg|Jesus Velasquez (True Blood) 222px-Antonia promo.jpg|Antonia Gavilán de Logroño (True Blood) 435px-LaLaSeason4Promo1.png|Lafayette Reynolds (True Blood) 221px-Ts4holly.jpg|Holly Cleary (True Blood) 418536-aiden kater large.jpg|Aidan Kater (Devour) The-secret-circle-20110519065044911 640w.jpg|Cassie Blake, Faye Chamberlain, Adam Conant, Nick Armstrong, Diana Meade, and Melissa Glaser. (The Secret Circle) Category:Supernatural Category:Magic Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Creatures